Andoran
Government Andoran features a government of the people, a Common Rule, which grants every man a voice. Andoran holds the reins of its own destiny in the strong hands of its people. They are the first government of the Inner Sea to entrust its power to its own citizens instead of dolloping it upon the crowned brow of a king. The capital of Andoran is Almas, which is also the nation's largest city. Geography Andoran is located on the northern coast of the Inner Sea. It is separated from its western neighbor, Cheliax by the Aspodell Mountains, and the Five Kings Mountains perform a similar function in the north, distinguishing Andoran from Druma, Isger, and Kyonin. It's eastern border is almost completely hidden within the Verduran Forest, which spans the line between Andoran and both Galt and Taldor. Prominent interior features of Andoran are haunted Arthfell Forest and the lone peak of Droskar's Crag which looms over fey-infested Darkmoon Vale along the banks of the Foam River. Settlements * Almas * Augustana * Bellis * Carpenden * Falcon's Hollow * Olfden * Oregent History Andoran was for many years part of the vast Chelaxian Empire. After the death of Aroden and the Chelaxians' turn toward the infernal, Andoran broke away and established a nation of the people. During this time, slaves and prisoners were freed to help in the Revolt. Andoran would see the tyrannic empires who once ruled them brought down. They would see slavery abolished and those who would buy and sell people punished in the extreme. They would bring the torch of freedom to the world's darkest places and banish mysticism, diabolism, and fear. Common Rule must be spread across each horizon. With a sense of manifest destiny not unlike that of their former Taldan and Chelaxian rulers, modern Andorens wish to spread their way of life and self governance throughout the world, leading many other nations to view them as imperialist ideologues. It is fitting that a nation with such an outward view of the world would benefit economically from their exploits, gathering rare artifacts from ancient and mysterious lands such as the Mwangi Expanse and Osirion. It seems only fair that in exchange for spreading democracy, the Andorens would get something in return. Their successes in archaeological exploitation do not go without notice to other Inner Sea nations such as Cheliax and Taldor who are constantly at war with them beneath the surface in this area. People From humble beginnings as loggers and merchants, the Andorens proved themselves survivors on a hard frontier. Even before they won their independence they were an impressive people. Brave explorers and canny merchants, they were the first to sail the sea beyond the Arch of Aroden. They settled distant colonies, hewing a life from wild lands and an inhospitable coastline fraught with peril. The power of Old Taldor's navy rested on the shoulders of capable Andoren commanders whose skill at arms, fiery tenacity, and naval puissance was unrivaled in the empire's glory day. Their weapons are innovation, a stubborn dedication to idealism, and a firm belief in the potential of humanity. The Andorens are a hard people, dedicated to freedom for all, and unable to sit by and watch as the world around them submits to savagery and tyranny. Organizations * Lumber Consortium References